Two Of A Kind
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Nuada has another with him on his journey to raise the golden army, he and her a lot alike in more than way, yet they are different from eachother. What will happen now with a woman in Nuadas life? How far would Nuada go to protect her? Nuada OFC
1. In the dark of Bethmora

Chp.1

In the shadows of the subway I watched Bethmora's finest fighter at work. Quick and powerful like a lion, yet comes and goes like a shadow in the night. He moved quick from sword to spear and could take out any being who opposed him. Nothing could touch him,

"I doubt that even death himself could touch you." His voice was steady and his breathing calm, as though he was never practicing.

"Even death has a will of its own." I watched as he made his way over to the boxes containing the "tooth fairies". "Tell me, what is troubling you? You have been silent of late, and it troubles me when my friends are…distracted." A small smile settled on my lips. For a moment I thought the prince was actually showing some concern, but no, he simply wants to evaluate me. See if I'm still ready for the battle that is to come.

"Nuada, you have known me for a long time so do not take my advice with any anger of malice," he stopped what he was doing and focused all his attention on me,

"Go on."

"After we recover the crown piece from the humans what then? Do you really think your father will just hand over his piece? And what of your sister? You know where her loyalty lies. The people of Bethmora would see us dead before we could raise the army. They do not share our views on humans." Nuada smiled slightly and moved closer to me,

"Esther, you are my most trusted friend and I have taken into consideration all that you have said, yet whether or not they wish to hand over the crown pieces willingly or by force is entirely up to them. Now come, we shall meet Wink at the auction, and collect what is rightfully ours." When we reached the surface we were right outside the auction house and was in the side alley,

"My friend," Wink greeted him back in his native tongue, "you shall take care of the guards in the front while I go through the back." He handed me the box, "Go with Wink. I'll meet you inside." With that we departed each with own task. It was a relatively easy process. While Wink was taking out the guards, I slipped into the auction room catching the end half of Nuada's speech,

"Call Security!" I side stepped as Wink came barreling in with the guards, "What are you?" Nuada let out one of the creatures we bought and it attached itself to the man's face and killed him. The people began to panic,

"SIT DOWN!!!!" And they did, "Proud, empty, hollow things that you are. You will remember why you once feared the dark." And with that Nuada and I opened the war boxes letting all the "tooth fairies" out. Our escape was quick and silent. Now we made our way to where the Fey now reside. Once the beautiful land of Bethmora, now a factory stands in its place. And it's people below it.


	2. painful past

Chp.2

We entered the old building and were greeted by the prime minister. He and had a short discussion about Nuada and I handing over our weapons. However, that only resulted in Nuada's blade resting against his neck,

"Please sire, Protocol is the same for prince and peasant alike."

"Brother, please." I put my hand on his shoulder,

"For you, anything sister." He lowered blade and presented it before her. The guards took his sword then turned to me. He gripped my arm and yanked my sword out of its holster. Then he threw me towards Wink. Nuada, quick as lightening, wrapped his arm around the guards neck and all swords went to him. His mouth was right next to his ear,

"I could kill you before you could take your next breath. If you do that again…well, I'll kill you." He let go of him and the swords were lowered. The guard scowled but I could feel the fear coming off of him. I knew in time Nuada would kill him. It was just a matter of when, sooner or later he would die. Nuada has always been there for me. He was there even when no other person would look at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I WILL NOT! I REFUSE TO TAKE PART IN THIS!"

"It is your duty to-"

"My duty is to my people! And I refuse to take part in a treaty with man! They will be the death of us all! They care not for our people or ways. They will destroy our homes and burn our lands! I will not take part." My mother and father wanted to sign a treaty with Bethmora's king and the humans. To supposedly save our kind, and prevent more blood shed. My hate for the humans had not existed until after the war began. I was right there in the middle of it. My sister Araina and I were proud warriors of the Black Woods. We both left for the peace talks. Araina was older than me by a few minutes and there for by right she was meant to speak on behalf of our people with Nuada to talk to the humans. Nuala and I waited outside for Nuada and Araina to finish their discussion with the humans.

Nuala and I were having a small conversation when we heard shouts. We ran into the room and I stood there to see my sister with a sword in her stomach.

"ARAINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nuada had his sword stuck in one of the humans. I knelt down beside my sister,

"Araina…"

"Esther…I-I…don't sign…. With the humans… they…" She was in pain and lots of it, " they…will be the death…of the Black Woods… and the Fey… Esther…" She slowly faded away in my arms,

"Araina!" I pulled the sword out and slowly stood, all the humans had a look of fear on their face. I looked at Nuada who had the same murderous look on his face that I did, "Now, you will all die." And we slaughtered them. That was before the war. Now my father and the Fey wish to sign a treaty with them. Of course I was against it. They killed my sister and they wanted me to sign a treaty with the people who murdered her in cold blood. The only person who was on my side was Nuada. He agreed with me on not signing with them. And when he was sent into exile my father gave me the choice, death or life with humans. I chose death. It was not my death, but his. I killed my own father and my mother put a nice bounty on my head. Nuada came upon me and we've been together ever since.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Esther's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, he would die in due time. Whether it be by my hand or Nuada's.


	3. life of luxury

We walked into the chambers of the fey. Nuala led us down the hall to change into more suitable clothes. Nuala began to lead me to the right and Nuada to the left. He stopped me and I turned to look into his dark gold eyes. His eyes said it all,

"Nuada, I am a very reliable girl. I will be fine. You have taught me well." A small smile graced his dark lips.

"Very well," He kissed my hand and let me go. He held his hand over his heart as I walked away with Nuala and I could feel his eyes linger on me. We continued down the hall in silence till we came to her room. When we entered a wave of memories hit me. I smiled at the thought of when Nuala and I would lie here at night and talk for hours on end. And how Nuada and I used to stare at the stars and fall asleep and be late for practice in the morning.

I turned to the pale woman beside me, "It is good to see you again Nuala, my old friend." She smiled,

"And you too. Tell me, how have things been? For You and Nuada I mean? I have not seen my brother nor you in years."

"Things are well." The smile on her face shifted a little.

"Does he still…" She was at a loss for words,

"Yes," I put my hand on her shoulder, "he still despises humans. He still wishes to wage his war with them." She gave me another look and I knew it's meaning all too well,

"Yes," I let out a sigh and sat down on her bed, "I still do not like the humans as well. Every night I am plagued by hearing my sisters scream and seeing her body lie on the ground. I remember that day so clearly. She died in my arms. MY ARMS!!!" I held back all emotion but it killed me inside. I felt her arms around my shoulders and I could hear her voice. She was singing. It was an old elvish song that reminded me of better times. She sang it when Nuada, Arainia, and I would return from practice. She sang it the day of my sister's funeral. And she sang it the day of our exile. Slowly but surely I could feel all my anger, fear, and hatred slip away. My eyes became heavy and slowly but surely I fell asleep.

Hours late I woke. I sat up to see a deep blue dress with silver outlining the sides of it sitting with a pair of silver slippers on the bed. I smiled Nuala always took care of me. I picked the clothes up and went into the wash room. Big beautiful basins filled with water and oils sat in the room. There petals everywhere and I took in the aroma of it all. The Fey really knew how to live. I stripped my clothes off and sank into the basin. It was only a half an hour later when I heard a knock at the door. My eyes were shut and my head was resting on the edge of the basin as the petals and the oils swam around me. Nuala was always checking up on me,

"Come in." I heard the door open and I could hear footsteps, "Nuala, you have no idea how much I have missed being able to just sit in a huge basin like this." I felt heat on the back of my neck,

"Soon, you will no longer have to be kept in a dank place of hiding." My eyes snapped open. It wasn't Nulala.

"Tell me Prince, did you come here to tell me something or are you just spying on me?" I knew what I could get away with and I knew just what to say to get him going. A smile played at his lips as he began to take his shirt off.

"Now why would think that I'd be spying on you?" I shut my eyes again and scooted forward,

"Well Prince, you see it's just not everyday that we return to Bethmora," I felt him slide into the water behind me and I laid back resting my head on his chest. I felt his hand run through my hair and I could hear him breathing.

"One day my love we will rule this place, and you will be the most beautiful queen the Fey have ever seen. Even now, you are my queen" And this is why I loved this elf before me. No matter what he always thought of me as his queen. I savored this moment because in less then a few hours I would have to face the council and King Balor. Again.


	4. memories and war

I stood behind Nuada beside Wink as we entered the council chamber, and like before the memories came rushing back to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouting everywhere.

"People please!!!!!!" King Balor tried to calm them down. They were angry. Angry with the fact that a member of the Royal family of the Black woods was murdered. They were shouting. Demanding blood. Human blood. Payment for such a horrible deed. When the shouts died down King Balor continued,

"A tragedy has occurred amongst our kind, Lady Arainia has been murdered by the humans." I could hear Balor speaking and he began to fade away with everything else around me. I stood beside Nuada and I choked on a sob. He took my hand and my eyes met his. My face was stone and still held the pain from my sister's death. Nuada's face held a different look. Anger. His eyes burned with it.

"So, we shall vote on it. Do you wish to go to war with the humans?" Shouts erupted from everywhere. Fey screaming for blood. "Then, to war!!!!!!!!!!!" He turned to me and glanced at his son, "At first light ride out for your home and tell your people that the Fey will aid in the war against humans." I bowed,

"It is an honor to have your allegiance sire." He smiled and placed his hand over his heart.

"Father, I wish to go with Lady Esther tomorrow and act as a representative of the Fey." The king shook his head,

"Very well my son. I am very proud of you. Both of you. You both have become fine warriors."

Proud. That was how he looked at us the first time. At his son. And now. Now he looked at us those who have turned their back on our people.

"Why? Why have you done this!?" His father was furious.

"To set us free."

"You have broken a truce that we have held for many years."

"A truce based on shame." His father shook his head.

"The humans... the humans have forgotten the gods, destroyed the earth, and for what? Parking lots? Shopping malls? Greed had burned a hole in their hearts that will never be filled! They will never have enough!"

**"**What humans do is in their nature. To honor the truce is in ours."

**"**Honor? Look at this place! Where is the honor in this? Father, you were once a proud warrior. When did you become their pet?" He turned to face the council.

**"**I have returned from exile to wage war and reclaim our land, our birthright! And for that I will call upon the help of all my people and they will answer. The good, the bad... and the worse" He held up the crown piece and gasps rang throughout the chamber. 

"The Golden Army? You cannot be that mad!" 

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps they made me so." Then Nuala spoke up,

"Awaken the Golden Army. Our fields cannot grow in all that blood. If we must fade then let us do so."

"We will not fade."

"Is the path you choose to take?" Balor stared at his son with sad eyes. Nuada faced me then back to Balor.

"It is."

"Then you leave me no choice…death." The guards swords came together and Nuada turned his head to Nuala,

"And you, sister, are you at peace with your kings verdict?"

"I am my brother. I am." I could see the pained look on his face.

"Then death it is." And with that the fight broke out. The guards charged Nuada but he flipped them, punched them, and killed them. Of course Wink and I got a few in too. Then One guard head butted Nuada and made his nose bleed. Nuada looked at his sister whose nose also began to bleed. The bond was still in tact, after all these years. He finished the guard off and faced two more standing right in front of Balor. One happened to be our friend from the other day. He charged them and they did the same, but there fate was sealed and Nuada slid to the floor and took them out and spiraled up into his father. I was taken aback a bit at seeing Nuada kill his father. I had done the same for the same reasons. Nuada was shocked to say the least. I walked up beside me and put my hand on his shoulder. Nuada put his hand on his fathers cheek,

"I always loved you father." He took the piece out of the clay figure and turned around, "And now, now for the final piece my sister…" She was gone. Wink turned and saw that she was no longer there.

"Where is she?!?! Where is she Wink!?!? Find her!!! Find her Now!!!!" Our work was never done and it was never simple.


	5. Troll Market

The Troll Market. The only place that you can get anything without being questioned. All you have to do is get the right price. Nuada, Wink, and I came here to look for Nuala. With a little intimidation on Nuada's part a few Fey told us that they saw her highness make her way into the Troll market. While Wink was out looking for Nuala, Nuada and I stayed below in small area outside one of the green houses. It was just a little place but cozy still. Nuada sat there and worked on the golden egg that would hold the elemental. I sat there on the bed in my black sleeveless shirt and black pants. I had discarded my armor on the table a few hours ago. Nuada, however, never moved. He still sat there and still continued to work. I let out a sigh and made my way over to him. My finger ran over his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him as he worked. My mouth was by his ear and I kissed him on the cheek,

"Nuada, you're tired. You haven't slept or stopped since we left Bethmora." He made no change or even acknowledged that I had said anything. He was not going to win this one. I pulled him up and he let out a sigh. His eyes met mine and I moved closer to his face,

"Esther I really must-"

"Nuada…" I put my hand on his face and used my "gift" on him. His breathing began to slow and followed me as I pulled him over to the bed.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Even in this very calm state I knew he was somewhat annoyed that I used my power on him. I took his armor off and took his shirt off, so all he was left in was his black pants. I kissed his lips slowly and tenderly, my hand cupping the side of his face. He kissed back and put one hand over mine as his other ran through my fiery red hair. Slowly I pushed him back down on the bed and lay down beside him. He put his arms around me and began to trace the tribal tattoos that ran up my body. His fingers ran over every twist and curve,

"Esther-"

"Sleep…" His eyes began to shut, "Sleep…" And he did. I shut my eyes and I too began to drift off into a quiet slumber. Hours later I could feel Nuada's body get up. I felt his lips brush the side of my cheek and then I could hear him at work again. Well at least he got _some_ sleep. I wasn't asleep yet I wasn't awake either. I heard a small voice. It was neither Elvin nor troll. It said something but I wasn't awake enough to hear it. Then I heard Nuada's breath hitch and I could feel a slight pain in my chest. Something was wrong. I sat up. Nuada was shaking slightly. I got closer,

"Nuada? What's wrong? What's happened?" He didn't look at me,

"Wink…" His voice was on the verge of breaking, "he is dead." My heart sunk. I sat a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away, but I wasn't going to give up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. "Anung Un Rama killed him.."

"The demon?"

"Mhm."

"What shall we do now?" I felt him take a deep breath.

"We will kill him. The elemental is ready." He turned around and picked his armor up and began to strap it on.

"He will die."


	6. Demon

I've never seen Nuada this angry. The fire that burned in his eyes was that of pure hate. We made our way to the top of the troll market. There stood the demon with Nuala.

"You." They all turned around. "You will pay for what happened to my friend down there.

"Are we gonna talk all night cuz I'm really sleepy."

"Demon. Born from a womb of shadows and you still think that you belong." He held up the golden egg that housed the eledil.

"No brother no!" Nuala cried out but her protests were not heard. He activated it and held the green "bean" up to his mouth,

"Kill him." And he threw towards them. They all watched it and Nuada glanced at me. I shook my head and he took off to the left and I charged them just as the god fell into the water. The demon turned around just as I brought my sword down on the demons arm. My tattoos began to glow like a bright crystal. My hair was turning a bright fiery red. My powers weren't just to affect people's emotions. I began to attack the demon even harder and stronger; I called upon the strength of the forest god. I could feel its power flow through me. The earth trembled as the forest god sprung threw the ground the demon went after it and I was left to fight the fish and the woman. I shot crystals out of my hand towards them. I was over powering them. I got closer until I felt the demon shoot the forest god. A huge pain swelled in my heart. I let out a powerful scream and fell to the ground clutching my heart as he shot it again. I let another scream out. I looked up to see Nuala standing over me. She reached out to touch me,

"Don't, I don't wish to hurt you." She ignored my protest and placed her hand on me. I could feel the pain slowly leave my body and I began to loose consciousness. My eyes were barely open. Just long enough to see Nuada running to me. I felt my body being lifted into the air. Sleep took me. When I woke we were in the tunnels.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore. So what's our next move?"

"You will stay here while I confront the demon."

"No." I tried to stand and I did, but just barely, "I'm going with you." He lightly pressed me against the wall,

"No you're not." I put my hands on his chest,

"Yes I am." Gently he grabbed my hands,

"No you're not; you're powers will not work on me this time."

"Then how about this." I pressed our lips together. I kissed him slowly, torturously. I was going to do anything to go with him. He kissed back but then pulled away still holding my hands,

"Please, stay here. You are already tired and I do not want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt Nuada." I caressed his face and kissed him again, "I'll be fine. Besides," I wrapped my arms around him, "I've got you to protect me." He smiled and put his hand on my face,

"Very well then. You may accompany me." He kissed me again before we headed off down the tunnel unaware at to the major events that would soon unfold.


	7. Death is calling

We approached the BPRD and took the guards out swiftly.

"She is here. I can feel her."

"We'll split up." He nodded his head. I made my entrance and quietly searched through the halls. Everything was silent. I came upon sleepy creatures and law enforcement that were just too tired to notice. Then I saw the demon and the fish man walking, or should I say stumbling, down the hall. I tracked them to another room and peered from outside. That's when the alarm went off. Quick as can be I ran down the hall and found Nuada holding Nuala by the arm. I could hear footsteps behind me and I drew my swords. I was ready to fight. Then the drunk idiots came stumbling in.

"Princess?" The fish man was holding a beer and hid it behind his back when he realized who all was around. The demon came stumbling in as well,

"I-I can take ya." He was slurring his words terribly. Nuada took this into consideration and agreed. He wielded his sword,

"Very well."

"Red you can't kill the prince."

"Why?"

"If you hurt the prince you'll hurt the princess.

"Abe we need to have a talk after this."

"And your weapon of choice?"

"Five finger punch." The fight began. The two wrestled with each other but it was clear who the better fighter was. Nuada twisted and turned around the demon and stuck the end of his sword in him,

"He may have mused in the past, 'Am I mortal?'" He broke the end of the blade off in him,

"Guess not…" Just then I saw one of the guards raise his gun to Nuada,

"NO!!!!! You must not hurt the prince!" Abe was desperate, but I was quicker.

"Esther!" I stood between Nuada and the others. I looked down at my stomach. I had never even felt it. I still couldn't feel it. Everything seemed…lighter. I felt my knees give,

"Esther…" Nuada held me in his arms. He picked me up and drug his sister with him,

"If you want him to live to see my sister again, you will bring the crown piece to the golden army chamber." He turned so his back was to them,

"If she dies…" my breathing was becoming hard and my vision was coming and going,

"You will wish you were dead." And with that we were gone. When I woke again I was with Nuada and Nuala in the Golden Army chamber. I gasped as a wave of pain came over me. I cried out in agony. Nuada was right by my side and I could see the bullet he pulled out of me. Nuala was wrapping my wound and Nuada looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Nuada," My voice deceived me, "I-I'm so tired." He stroked my hair and kissed my head, "It's really quite amazing. Death I-I mean. I can see death waiting for me…"

"Do not say that. You will live. You will live and you will not die." I smiled weakly at him and shut my eyes, "I won't let you die. I-I love you." I felt his lips touch mine and a tear fell on my face.

Very faintly I whispered back, "I love you too." And sleep over took me.


	8. dying isn't so bad

Everything hurt. My body was racked with pain. My legs were numb and I was very cold. Nuada never left me. I was fading slowly.

"Nuada…" He wrapped his hand around mine and held it tightly to him, "Y-you have…you have t-to let me… you have to let me go."

"No, I refuse to. You will make it."

" Nuada…death will not loosen his grip on me."

Please…I-I don't want to be alone."

" I love you, Nuada. I always have." My hand trailed his face and I ran my finger along his bottom lip and pulled him to me. I placed a long, deep kiss on his lips. Slowly I felt my eyes shut and darkness befell me. An eternal sleep had taken me.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a room. It was dark and there was just a lonely door. I got up and walked to the door.

"_Open the door child._" For some reason I did, and I found myself wandering down a long hallway. Then I came to crossroad in the hallway,

"_Right."_ So I went right until I came to large room where I came face to face with the angel of death. He pointed to the basin,

"_Look in it child._" I did, and I saw Nuada holding my body

"Sleep well Esther…" He put his head against mine and Nuala took her cloak of and pulled it over my head. She put her hand on her brother's shoulder and he let tears run down his face. He stood and whipped them away just as the demon and the others approached. I watched the events unfold as Abe presented the piece and threw it to Nuada who completed the crown. The army came to life. I looked at death who simply gestured back to the basin. I focused my attention back on the basin. They fought. Then the demon challenged Nuada who accepted. The battle between the two was fierce and in the end the demon had won. He took the crown off his head,

"I've gottchya now."

"You must kill me, for I will not stop. I cannot."

"Sorry. I win. You live."

"You truly are a demon if you let those who have nothing left to live for live! Why not end their suffering!" My heart broke for Nuada. I turned to they angel of death,

"Please, why are you showing me this? What is the point?"

"_The point, my dear, is that you are two of a kind. You are bonded to Nuada. Unlike he and his sister yours is deeper. You two were breed from the same kind of desire, the same passion. Only a few have ever had this kind of bond. Over time the bond grows stronger and the pair becomes inseparable. You and he are tied to each other. Even I, Death, cannot break this bond. The gods created it and not even can they destroy one this strong. He cannot live without you, and you cannot move on without him. You are bound to one another."_ I was silent. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything and simply looked to the basin again. I watched as Nuada stood and pulled out his knife. He went to stab the demon and then stopped. Blood seeped through his armor. I shut my eyes,

"Nuala…." A single tear slid down my face. I opened my eyes and watched as my friend fell and her lover held her as she slowly passed into this realm. Then I looked to Nuada. He stumbled and the demon held him up,

"The humans, they will tire of you. They have already turned against you. Leave them. Is it them or us? Which holocaust should be chosen? We die…and the world will be poorer for it."

He slowly walked towards his sister and by now my heart was aching and tears were running down my face.

"Nuala, my sister." He began to solidify into clay and fell to his knees. I felt the breath leave me and moments later Nuada and Nuala walked through the door. I wrapped my arms around him, then around them both.

"_Child," _He was speaking to Nuala, _"Be at peace."_ She nodded her head and kissed her brothers cheek then hugged me and she turned to face a new door. It was an ornate door with a rich oak. It opened and she passed through with one final glance at us. Then the angel of death looked to us. Nuada wrapped his arms around me.

"_My Prince, you and Princess Esther have both proven your loyalty. Yet you have failed to see that the Fey and other magical creatures must learn to adapt and live among humans. Yet the gods have found favor in both of you."_ The door opened and King Balor, Princess Nuaala, My father, and…

"Arainia…" My sister was smiling at me with open arms. They were all smiling at us. Nuada grasped my hand,

"I told you, I will always be with you." He kissed me one more time and it was a kiss that had no worries, no troubles, and no cares. We went through the door and I watched as it closed and I could see the angel of death on the other side. I had a new life.

"Death is only but the beginning."


End file.
